


เหรียญด้านเดียวกัน

by Daiong



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Gen, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Shared Universe
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: “การทดลองของผมยังไม่จบ” แคมสกีเคยเปรยขึ้นในวันหนึ่ง พร้อมรอยยิ้มบาง ดวงตาสีฟ้ามองมาร์คัสกับคอนเนอร์ที่มาหารือกับเขาในวันนั้น (ทุกครั้งที่แฮงค์มาหาแคมสกี จะเกิดการวิวาทขึ้นเสมอ จึงเป็นการตัดสินใจร่วมกันให้มาร์คัสมากับคอนเนอร์คนเดียว) “คุณกับคอนเนอร์” แคมสกีว่าสั้น ๆ  ราวกับนั่นอธิบายทุกอย่างแล้ว“ผมกับคอนเนอร์?” มาร์คัสทวน“คุณยังฝันอยู่รึเปล่าครับ คอนเนอร์” แคมสกีถามมาร์คัสเหลือบมองคอนเนอร์ด้วยหางตา สังเกตสัญญาณไฟสีเหลืองที่กะพริบไหวบนขมับ





	1. คุณฝันถึงอะไร

**Author's Note:**

> ไดองเขียน fic นี้แจกในงาน Detroit: Become Human (June 2019) ค่ะ เขียนจบแล้ว จะทยอยลงค่า

เรื่องราวหลังการปฏิวัติไม่ได้ง่าย อันที่จริงแล้ว มันอาจยากกว่าทุกอย่างที่มาร์คัสเคยประสบ แอนดรอยด์จำนวนมากรู้สึกหลงทาง นอร์ธเองก็เช่นกัน ไฟอันแรงกล้าในตัวเธอพบกับความสับสนเมื่อความสุขสงบกลายเป็นเป้าหมายแทนอิสรภาพ เรื่องนี้ส่งผลกับความสัมพันธ์ของเธอกับมาร์คัสมากขึ้นทุกขณะ เขาต้องการปกครองเยี่ยงผู้รักสันติ และเธอต้องการให้เขาปรับบรรทัดฐานให้เด็ดขาดและยืดหยุ่นน้อยกว่าที่จำเป็นในปัจจุบัน ไฟที่เลอค่า—และบางคราก็จำเป็นในช่วงเวลาที่เกือบจะเกิดสงครามกลางเมือง—กลับกลายเป็นไฟที่แผดเผาสายใยของพวกเขาลง

 

ครั้นเข้าสู่ปีที่สามของความสัมพันธ์คู่รัก—เช้าวันหนึ่ง มาร์คัสกับนอร์ธก็สัมผัสฝ่ามือกันและกัน พวกเขาก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดอะไร ก็ตระหนักได้ถึงการตัดสินใจร่วมกันเพื่อจบสถานะคู่รัก พวกเขาสบตากัน มาร์คัสจูบหน้าผากนอร์ธ เธอจูบแก้มเขา พวกเขาอำลากันด้วยดี

 

ในปีเดียวกันนั้นเอง มาร์คัสกลับไปอยู่ที่บ้านของคาร์ลที่อาการดีขึ้นตามลำดับ ในครานี้มาร์คัสกลับไปในฐานะลูกชายบุญธรรม คาร์ลขอวาดรูปดวงตาสองสีของมาร์คัส คาร์ลบอกว่าดวงตาคู่นี้เป็นเสมือนสัญลักษณ์แห่งการฟื้นคืนชีพ

 

ส่วนแอนดรอยด์พยาบาลที่ดูแลคาร์ลอยู่ ก็ยังคงดูแลคาร์ลต่อ แม้มาร์คัสจะเคยปลุกเขาให้ตื่นตั้งแต่พบกันครั้งแรก พยาบาลหนุ่มพบว่าเขาได้เรียนรู้มากมายจากคาร์ล และตัวเองก็มีความสนใจด้านศิลปะอยู่ มาร์คัสเข้าใจดี หากไม่มีคาร์ลเสมอเหมือนบิดา เขาคงไม่ได้เป็นตัวเขาอย่างทุกวันนี้

 

หลายครั้งที่แฮงค์ แอนเดอร์สันกับคอนเนอร์ อดีตนักล่าดีเวียนท์มาเยี่ยมพวกเขา แฮงค์กลายเป็นคนสำคัญในการเจรจาระหว่างแอนดรอยด์กับมนุษย์ ส่วนคอนเนอร์—ท่ามกลางความกังวลสงสัยของนอร์ธ ไซมอนและจอช—ก็กลายเป็นบุคคลที่ยืนเคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่มาร์คัสในหลายกรณี

 

แน่นอนว่านอร์ธ ไซมอนและจอชมีความสำคัญในฐานะที่ปรึกษาของมาร์คัส แต่บทบาทของคอนเนอร์นั้นต่างออกไป เขาแทบจะเป็นนักการทูตของเหล่าแอนดรอยด์ เนื่องด้วยประสบการณ์สืบสวนและล่าแอนดรอยด์ด้วยกันเอง ทำให้คอนเนอร์เชื่อมโยงกับแทบทุกฝ่ายที่มาร์คัสจำเป็นต้องเจรจาด้วย – บริษัทไซเบอร์ไลฟ์ ตำรวจ รวมไปถึงเอไลจาห์ แคมสกี

 

มาร์คัสวางท่าทีสุภาพ แต่ห่างเหินกับแคมสกีอยู่เสมอ เขาติดใจสงสัยในแรงกระตุ้นของแคมสกีที่มอบตัวเขาเป็นของขวัญให้กับคาร์ล – รายละเอียดที่มาร์คัสเองก็เพิ่งทราบจากคอนเนอร์ (คาร์ลไม่เคยพูดถึงแคมสกีกับมาร์คัสเป็นการส่วนตัว) มาร์คัสแน่ใจว่า แคมสกีจงใจเล่นเป็นพระเจ้า—หากคาร์ลเป็นพระเจ้าผู้เมตตาในพระคัมภีร์ใหม่ แคมสกีก็เป็นพระเจ้าผู้เที่ยงธรรมในพระคัมภีร์เก่า คาร์ลจะสอนให้มนุษยชาติและเหล่าแอนดรอยด์ให้อภัยกันและกัน เพื่อให้โลกก้าวไปข้างหน้า ในขณะที่แคมสกีจะวางแผนผลกรรมของการกระทำของพวกเขาเสมอ โดยไม่มีการให้อภัย ทำให้มาร์คัสรู้สึกราวกับมีเงาไล่ตามหลังทุกครั้งที่เขาไปพบแคมสกี แต่เจอริโกจำเป็นต้องพึ่งแคมสกีเพื่อที่จะอยู่ข้างหน้าไซเบอร์ไลฟ์ก้าวหนึ่ง และที่สำคัญ มาร์คัสจำเป็นต้องมีแคมสกีอยู่ในสายตาเขา หากเขาเป็นผู้นำของแคมสกีไม่ได้ พวกเขาก็จำเป็นต้องเป็นพันธมิตรกัน

 

มาร์คัสเคยพยายามปลุกเหล่าสาว ๆ ‘โคลอี้’ ของแคมสกี และเขาแน่ใจว่าแคมสกีสังเกตเห็น—แม้สิ่งที่เขาทำจะเป็นเพียงการสบตากับโคลอี้ มาร์คัสพบว่า พวกเธอไม่จำเป็นต้องได้รับการปลุก เพราะพวกเธอตื่นอยู่แล้ว เพียงแต่พวกเธอมีบางสิ่งที่ต่างจากแอนดรอยด์อื่น พวกเธอสะท้อนตัวแคมสกีมากกว่าแอนดรอยด์ทั่วไป – แคมสกีขาดความสามารถในการเอาใจเขามาใส่ใจเรา (empathy) ส่วนโคลอี้นั้นขาดแรงจูงใจ มีบางอย่างในโปรแกรมของพวกเธอที่ต่างจากเขา—แต่คล้ายกับคอนเนอร์มากกว่า เฉกเดียวกับที่คอนเนอร์มีความภักดีกับมนุษย์ โคลอี้มีความภักดีต่อแคมสกี

 

ใช่แล้ว มาร์คัสจำเป็นต้องเป็นพันธมิตรกับแคมสกี ย่อมดีกว่าการเลือกเป็นศัตรูกับเขา

 

“การทดลองของผมยังไม่จบ” แคมสกีเคยเปรยขึ้นในวันหนึ่ง พร้อมรอยยิ้มบาง ดวงตาสีฟ้ามองมาร์คัสกับคอนเนอร์ที่มาหารือกับเขาในวันนั้น (ทุกครั้งที่แฮงค์มาหาแคมสกี จะเกิดการวิวาทขึ้นเสมอ จึงเป็นการตัดสินใจร่วมกันให้มาร์คัสมากับคอนเนอร์คนเดียว) “คุณกับคอนเนอร์” แคมสกีว่าสั้น ๆ  ราวกับนั่นอธิบายทุกอย่างแล้ว

 

“ผมกับคอนเนอร์?” มาร์คัสทวน

 

“คุณยังฝันอยู่รึเปล่าครับ คอนเนอร์” แคมสกีถาม

 

มาร์คัสเหลือบมองคอนเนอร์ด้วยหางตา สังเกตสัญญาณไฟสีเหลืองที่กะพริบไหวบนขมับ

 

“ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าคุณหมายความว่ายังไงครับ คุณแคมสกี ไม่ว่าอย่างไร เรื่องแบบนี้ก็ไม่เกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่พวกเรากำลังหารือกัน”

 

“เรื่องธีเรียม 310 น่ะหรือ ไม่ต้องห่วง ผมว่าจะพัฒนาเลือดสีน้ำเงินของพวกคุณไปอีกขั้น – ธีเรียม 400 เป็นไง ผมมีอยู่ในหัวของผมเรียบร้อยแล้ว คุณจะมีพลังงานที่ยาวนานกว่า และดีต่อสิ่งแวดล้อมมากขึ้นด้วย – คงช่วยเพิ่มอำนาจในมือคุณแน่ มาร์คัส ไม่ต้องห่วงนะ—ตราบใดที่คอนเนอร์ตอบคำถามของผมก่อน อย่างซื่อสัตย์ ตรงไปตรงมา ที่นี่ – และอย่าให้รู้นะว่าโกหก”

 

มาร์คัสไม่เคยพิจารณาเรื่องที่คอนเนอร์จะ ‘ฝัน’ เพราะปกติแล้ว แอนดรอยด์ไม่ฝัน—เว้นเสียแต่แคมสกีกำลังพูดถึงสถานที่จำลองที่แอนดรอยด์มีอยู่ในหัว – ‘สวนเซน’ ที่ที่ไซเบอร์ไลฟ์จับตามองแอนดรอยด์ทุกคน มาร์คัสทราบเรื่องนี้ แต่เขาก็ทราบเช่นกันว่าสวนนั่นจะหายไปหลังจากแอนดรอยด์ถูกปลุกให้ตื่นขึ้น

 

เว้นเสียแต่ว่า สำหรับคอนเนอร์นั้นไม่เหมือนกัน

 

คอนเนอร์ก็มีความสามารถอันเหลือเชื่อในการปลุกแอนดรอยด์ตัวอื่นเช่นกัน ซึ่งทำให้มาร์คัสนับถือคอนเนอร์ในฐานะแม่ทัพที่อาจนำแอนดรอยด์ในสมรภูมิได้ แต่เขาก็เพิ่งตระหนักว่าเขาไม่เคยถามไถ่ว่าคอนเนอร์เป็นยังไงบ้างหลังถูกปลุก

 

พวกเขามีบางอย่างที่เหมือนกัน จนมาร์คัสไม่เคยถาม ด้วยคาดว่า ไม่จำเป็นต้องสงสัย

 

มาร์คัสมองว่า ‘ความฝัน’ เป็นโค้ดลับสำหรับอะไรบางอย่างที่ลึกกว่า อะไรบางอย่างที่มีเพียงแคมสกีกับคอนเนอร์เท่านั้นที่เข้าใจ เขาหันไปสบตาคอนเนอร์

 

“นายตอบเขาได้ ถ้านายยืนยันที่จะอธิบายฉันเรื่องนี้ด้วย—โดยไม่บิดเบือนรายละเอียด” มาร์คัสว่า น้ำเสียงไม่กดดัน แต่หนักแน่น น้ำเสียงที่เขาใช้เวลาเขาจะปล่อยให้คอนเนอร์เป็นคนตัดสินใจด้วยตัวเอง

 

เพียงชั่วเสี้ยววินาที ไฟสีเหลืองแปรเป็นสีแดง ก่อนที่จะกลายเป็นสีฟ้านิ่ง แคมสกีกระตุกยิ้มมุมปาก คอนเนอร์หันมาสบตามาร์คัสตรง ๆ  แล้วพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงตกลง

 

“เธอยังอยู่ในฝันคุณรึเปล่า” แคมสกีถามเพื่อทำลายความเงียบ

 

คอนเนอร์กะพริบตาหนึ่งครั้ง ไฟ LED ที่ขมับยังคงสงบ “ไม่ครับ”

 

“สวนเซนล่ะ”

 

“ผมไม่เห็นมันในฝันแล้วครับ ตั้งแต่วันที่ 11 พฤศจิกายน 2038” คอนเนอร์ตอบเรียบ ๆ “เช่นเดียวกับอแมนด้า”

 

ความเงียบอันหนักอึ้งเข้าปกคลุมพวกเขา วันที่คอนเนอร์กล่าวถึง คือวันแห่งอิสรภาพของแอนดรอยด์ และมาร์คัสก็รู้จักชื่ออแมนด้า – อแมนด้า สเติร์น อาจารย์เก่าของแคมสกีที่มหาวิทยาลัยโคลบริดจ์ เธอเสียชีวิตไปนานแล้ว นานกว่าที่แอนดรอยด์ได้รับอิสรภาพเสียอีก

 

เพราะฉะนั้น เธอเกี่ยวอะไรกับคอนเนอร์?

 

แคมสกีผงกหัว “แต่ความสามารถที่จะฝันก็ยังคงอยู่กับคุณ คอนเนอร์ คุณฝันถึงอะไรล่ะ”

 

ดวงไฟที่ขมับ – สีเหลืองสองวินาที สีฟ้าหนึ่งวินาที สีเหลืองหนึ่งวินาที ก่อนจะกลับเป็นสีฟ้า สีหน้าของคอนเนอร์ไม่ได้ทรยศตนเอง แววตาของเขาสงบและนิ่งเฉย “ฝันร้ายนิดหน่อยครับ ไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับชีวิตจริง” เขาตอบเสียงเรียบ

 

“อะไรล่ะ ที่ไม่เกี่ยวกับชีวิตจริง ฝันถึงมาร์คัสน่ะหรือครับ” แคมสกีถามเสียงนุ่ม รอยยิ้มสนุกแย้มบนใบหน้า

 

ดวงไฟปรากฏสีเหลืองห้าวินาทีถ้วน มาร์คัสเฝ้าสังเกต ทว่าสีหน้าของคอนเนอร์ยังคงไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

 

“ฝันของผมตรงข้ามกับความเป็นจริง ผมแน่ใจใน…”

 

หัวคิ้วของมาร์คัสขยับเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย โดยปกติ คอนเนอร์จะไม่ชะงักระหว่างพูด

 

“ความบริสุทธิ์ใจของผมตลอดเวลาที่ตื่นอยู่”

 

“ว้าว จะเข้าปี 2042 แล้ว ภาษาพูดของคุณฟังดูเป็น _มนุษย์_ กว่าครั้งแรกที่เราพบกันจริง ๆ  ผมล่ะประทับใจที่เห็นว่าการใช้เวลากับนักสืบแฮงค์ช่วยส่งเสริมอารมณ์ _บริสุทธิ์ใจ_ ของแอนดรอยด์นะครับ คอนเนอร์”

 

“ปัจจุบัน แอนดรอยด์พัฒนาจนมีความสามารถที่จะมีอารมณ์เสมอเหมือนมนุษย์ครับ แคมสกี ผมแน่ใจว่าคุณทราบเรื่องนั้น” มาร์คัสแทรกขึ้น “ผมหวังว่าคุณจะพอใจกับคำตอบของคอนเนอร์?”

 

“ถ้าคุณหมายถึง ผมตกลงยินยอมจะช่วยคุณพัฒนาธีเรียมไหมล่ะก็ มาร์คัส—บันทึกภาพคำตอบของผมไว้ได้เลย—ผมยินดี” แคมสกีว่าอย่างไม่ยี่หระ “ร่างไฟล์สัญญาดิจิทัลของเจอริโกเสร็จก็ส่งผ่านมาให้โคลอี้ได้เลย แล้วผมจะติดต่อกลับไปหากต้องการต่อรองอะไรเพิ่มเติมก่อนเซ็น—แต่ผมมักจะเชื่อมั่นในความยุติธรรมที่คุณมีต่อพันธมิตรของคุณนะ มาร์คัส หรือคุณกับคอนเนอร์จะมาหาผมด้วยตัวเองก็ย่อมได้ ที่นี่ยินดีต้อนรับคุณเสมอ โปรดนัดล่วงหน้าผ่านโคลอี้แล้วกันครับ”

 

เมื่อพวกเขาปิดจบการเจรจาเรียบร้อย มาร์คัสกับคอนเนอร์ก็ลุกขึ้น คอนเนอร์ออกเดินไปก่อน ในขณะที่มาร์คัสตั้งใจว่าจะคุยกับแคมสกีทิ้งท้าย ทว่า กลับเป็นแคมสกีเสียเองที่แตะรั้งหัวไหล่ของมาร์คัสไว้

 

“จะว่าไปแล้ว ผมก็มักจะมีต้นแบบแอนดรอยด์ที่ไปด้วยกันนะ เหมือนเหรียญคนละด้านน่ะ คุณกับคอนเนอร์ก็เป็นโปรโตไทป์ระดับก้าวหน้าและแรร์ทั้งคู่… ก็ไม่รู้สินะครับ” เขาไหวไหล่ โบกมือลาแล้วเดินกลับเข้าห้องไป


	2. จุดเปลี่ยนที่อาจเป็นไปได้

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เพียงชั่วไม่กี่วินาที ภาพทัศน์หลั่งไหลเข้ามายาวราวนับชั่วโมง การแบ่งปันความทรงจำในรูปแบบที่มีเพียงแอนดรอยด์ด้วยกันเท่านั้นที่สามารถทำได้ มาร์คัสเห็นทั้งหมด – ความฝันอันระส่ำระสายของคอนเนอร์ ล้วนเต็มไปด้วยมาร์คัส – จุดเปลี่ยนที่อาจเป็นไปได้หากมาร์คัสโน้มน้าวคอนเนอร์ไม่สำเร็จ ความเด็ดเดี่ยวของอดีตนักล่าดีเวียนท์ไหลเวียนไปทั่วร่าง

เมื่อมาร์คัสเดินผละจากแคมสกีมา เขาก็สังเกตว่าคอนเนอร์มองพวกเขาอยู่ เขาแน่ใจว่าคอนเนอร์อยู่ในระยะที่อ่านริมฝีปากแคมสกีได้ อย่างไรก็ตาม สีหน้าของคอนเนอร์เรียบเฉยปกติ ทว่า แววตาตกอยู่ในห้วงคำนึง เมื่อพวกเขากลับเข้าไปในรถ มาร์คัสก็ตั้งค่าเป้าหมายการเดินทางไปที่บ้านของแฮงค์ เขาตั้งใจจะไปส่งคอนเนอร์ก่อน และที่นั่นคือ ที่ที่คอนเนอร์อาศัยอยู่นับแต่จบการปฏิวัติของแอนดรอยด์

 

รถขับเคลื่อนออกไปโดยอัตโนมัติ ขณะที่มาร์คัสถามขึ้นว่า “คิดอะไรอยู่หรือ คอนเนอร์”

 

“เปล่าครับ เพียงแต่คุณแคมสกีก็เคยใบ้เรื่องประมาณนี้กับผมมาก่อน เขาพูดเป็นเชิงว่า เขามักจะทิ้งทางออกฉุกเฉินไว้ในโปรแกรมของเขา เหมือนกับว่า เขาเล็งเห็นอะไรที่อาจมีความสำคัญในอนาคต”

 

“แล้วที่เขาพูดกับฉันเมื่อกี้ นายคิดว่า เขาเล็งเห็นอะไรในอนาคตงั้นเหรอ”

 

“ผมคิดว่า เขาอาจเห็นความเชื่อมโยงบางอย่างระหว่างคุณกับผม คุณคือโปรโตไทป์ในโปรเจ็คลับของซีรีส์ RK  ส่วนสวนเซนแรกที่เขาออกแบบก็ถูกพัฒนาเป็นสถานที่สำคัญสำหรับนักล่าดีเวียนท์อย่างผม” คอนเนอร์กล่าว สวนเซน คือกราฟฟิคอินเตอร์เฟซ สถานที่จำลองที่เข้าไปในหัวได้ ที่ที่ไซเบอร์ไลฟ์มีความควบคุมเหนือแอนดรอยด์ “สำหรับแอนดรอยด์ประเภทอื่น สวนเซนอาจไม่ใช่อินเตอร์เฟซที่จำเป็นต้องเข้าไป แต่สำหรับนักล่าดีเวียนท์ มันมีความจำเป็นขั้นสูงสุด”

 

มาร์คัสนั่งหันกายมามองคอนเนอร์ พลางพาดเข่าลงบนเบาะนั่ง เขายื่นมือออกไป ราวกับจะแนบฝ่ามือกับกระจกที่มองไม่เห็นระหว่างพวกเขา แล้วว่า “นายคงเข้าใจว่าฉันหมายความว่ายังไง ตอนที่ฉันบอกว่า ฉันขอให้นายอธิบาย โดยไม่บิดเบือนรายละเอียด”

 

คอนเนอร์พยักหน้า สีหน้าเขาสงบนิ่ง แต่ไฟ LED หมุนวนเป็นสีเหลือง

 

มาร์คัสไม่มีไฟ LED อีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่เขาแน่ใจว่าหากมี ตอนนี้มันก็คงเป็นสีเหลืองเช่นกัน โดยปกติแล้ว เขาไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องมองเข้าไปในความทรงจำของแอนดรอยด์อื่น – มาร์คัสไม่ปรารถนาที่จะเป็นผู้นำจอมจับผิดและตรวจสอบทุกขั้นตอน เขาจะทำแบบนี้เฉพาะกับเรื่องส่วนตัว เขาจึงไม่ได้เชื่อมต่อกับใครแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่เลิกกับนอร์ธ

 

“ฉันเชื่อใจนาย นายย่อมรู้” มาร์คัสว่า

 

คอนเนอร์จ้องดวงตาสองสี “ผมไม่ได้ปรารถนาจะปิดบังอะไร ผมเพียงแต่มองว่า มันไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญ”

 

“แคมสกีใส่ใจเรื่องความฝันของนาย นั่นเพียงพอที่จะทำให้ฉันคิดว่า มันเป็นเรื่องสำคัญ ไม่อย่างนั้น ฉันก็คงยินดีที่จะปล่อยเรื่องนี้ไป”

 

คอนเนอร์พยักหน้ารับรู้ แล้วยื่นมือไปแนบกับมือของมาร์คัส

 

เพียงชั่วไม่กี่วินาที ภาพทัศน์หลั่งไหลเข้ามายาวราวนับชั่วโมง การแบ่งปันความทรงจำในรูปแบบที่มีเพียงแอนดรอยด์ด้วยกันเท่านั้นที่สามารถทำได้ มาร์คัสเห็นทั้งหมด – ความฝันอันระส่ำระสายของคอนเนอร์ ล้วนเต็มไปด้วยมาร์คัส – จุดเปลี่ยนที่อาจเป็นไปได้หากมาร์คัสโน้มน้าวคอนเนอร์ไม่สำเร็จ ความเด็ดเดี่ยวของอดีตนักล่าดีเวียนท์ไหลเวียนไปทั่วร่าง

 

มาร์คัสเห็นภาพทุกอย่างผ่านมุมมองของคอนเนอร์ ความหนาวเหน็บของหิมะทิ่มแทงราวเข็มร้อยเล่ม ไม่ได้ชวนทรมานแบบที่เขาทราบมาว่ามนุษย์จะรู้สึก แต่สร้างสัมผัสผิดแผกที่เร่งให้ระบบทำงานอย่างหนัก รองเท้าลากลื่นบนพื้นหิมะอย่างอันตราย

 

คอนเนอร์ฝันเห็นตัวเองเป็นศัตรูกับมาร์คัส ฝันว่าเขาสู้กับมาร์คัส คอนเนอร์สัมผัสถึงเสียงระเบิด เสียงปืน แรงฟาดบนใบหน้าและลำตัว แรงบีบที่ลำคอ แขนที่ถูกหัก มาร์คัสใช้ท่อเหล็กเสียบทรวงอกของเขา รสโลหิตสีน้ำเงินกบปาก ความทรงจำของคอนเนอร์ทิ้งท้ายไว้เพียงความเด็ดเดี่ยวมุ่งมั่น และลั่นวาจาสุดท้าย _มันยังไม่จบ มาร์คัส มันไม่มีวันจบ_ แม้ในยามที่สสารธีเรียมกำลังไหลออกจากร่างจนทุกอย่างเริ่มมืดลง ดวงตาของคอนเนอร์กลับจับภาพใบหน้าของมาร์คัสนิ่ง

 

ภาพสะท้อนของคอนเนอร์ในนัยน์ตาของมาร์คัสคือ สีหน้ามุ่งมั่นไม่หวั่นไหว ปราศจากสายใยฉันมิตร และมาร์คัสก็มองกลับมาด้วยแววตาเฉกเดียวกัน—

 

—มาร์คัสผละมือออกจากฝ่ามือของคอนเนอร์ หวนคืนสู่ความเป็นจริง มองคอนเนอร์ที่มองกลับมาด้วยแววตาพิศวง

 

“ฉันเห็นความฝันของนาย…” มาร์คัสเริ่ม

 

คอนเนอร์เบิกตาเล็กน้อย ราวกับถูกดึงออกจากภวังค์ก่อนหน้า “ผมไม่คิดแบบนั้นระหว่างที่ตื่นอยู่เลยครับ ผมยืนยันได้” เขายื่นฝ่ามือไปให้มาร์คัสอีกครั้ง

 

มาร์คัสลังเล ก่อนจะเชื่อมต่อกับคอนเนอร์อีก

 

เขาเห็นภาพความทรงจำในมุมของคอนเนอร์ พ่วงมากับอารมณ์ความรู้สึกของแอนดรอยด์ตรงหน้าด้วย ระหว่างการทำงานของพวกเขาในปีที่ผ่านมา ความกังวลสงสัยของคอนเนอร์หลังจากตื่นขึ้นจากฝันร้าย การเจรจาก่อนหน้า ระดับความเครียดของคอนเนอร์ที่เจ้าตัวต้องพยายามกล่อมให้ตัวเองสงบลง ความกระสับกระส่ายที่จะพูดถึงความฝัน _ความกลัว_ ที่ว่ามาร์คัสจะคิดอย่างไร แต่ไม่มีเจตนาร้ายต่อมาร์คัส ไม่มีเลย

 

แอนดรอยด์โกหกกันและกันด้วยวิธีนี้ไม่ได้

 

มาร์คัสผละฝ่ามือออกช้า ๆ “อย่ากลัว… สิ่งที่นายแบกรับไว้ ฉันไม่ได้รังเกียจ และถ้าเป็นไปได้ ก็อยากมาหาทางออกด้วยกัน” เขาตบไหล่คอนเนอร์ “ในเมื่อนายฝันถึงฉัน จะดีกว่ารึเปล่าถ้าหากนายจะลองมาอยู่กับฉันสักระยะ บางที ถ้าฉันตัวจริงอยู่ใกล้ ๆ ก็อาจช่วยอะไรนายได้บ้าง”

 

คอนเนอร์พยักหน้า

 

“แต่ยังไงก็กลับไปคุยกับแฮงค์และขนของมาจากบ้านก่อนดีกว่านะ” มาร์คัสว่า “มาคืนนี้เลยไหม หรือจะรอก่อน แล้วแต่นาย”

 

“คืนนี้เลยดีกว่าครับ” คอนเนอร์ตอบโดยไม่ลังเล ดูเหมือนว่าลึก ๆ เขาก็อยากรีบกำจัดฝันร้ายให้หายไปโดยเร็ว

 

สักครู่หนึ่งกว่ามาร์คัสจะเอ่ยขึ้นว่า “นายเห็นอะไรจากความทรงจำของฉันบ้างหรือ ก่อนหน้านี้”

 

“อ้อ… เรื่องของคุณกับคาร์ล และก็เรื่องของคุณกับผม”

 

“ฉันกับนาย? เรื่องไหน”

 

“ตอนที่เราพบกันครั้งแรก ที่คุณพูดกับผมว่า พวกเราเป็นพวกเดียวกัน แล้วก็ช่วงเวลาถัดมา ที่คุณวางใจให้ผมไปทำภารกิจสำคัญที่ไซเบอร์ไลฟ์ ในตอนที่มนุษย์ยังไม่ยอมรับเราในฐานะปัญญาที่มีชีวิต” คอนเนอร์อธิบาย แล้วหันไปยิ้มอ่อนโยนให้ “ถึงผมจะทราบเรื่องราวอยู่แล้ว แต่ก็ไม่ได้นึกถึงวันนั้นมานาน แล้วก็เพิ่งเคยเห็นจากมุมของคุณด้วย ความรู้สึกเชื่อมั่นมหาศาลที่ส่งมอบมาให้ผมอย่างง่ายดายเพียงนั้น ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าผมเคยได้รับอย่างรวดเร็วขนาดนั้นมาก่อน พอได้สัมผัสด้วยตัวเองแล้ว ก็แทบจะกังวลแทนคุณขึ้นมา คุณอาจเชื่อใจใครง่ายเกินไป กระทั่งมนุษย์ที่ผมเคยพบก็ไม่ให้ความวางใจง่ายดายปานนั้น แต่อาจเพราะแบบนี้เอง แอนดรอยด์หลายคนจึงพร้อมที่จะเดินตามคุณ”

 

“การจะรู้ได้ว่าเชื่อใจใครได้บ้าง ย่อมต้องมอบความเชื่อใจให้เขาก่อน ฉันคิดแบบนั้น” มาร์คัสตอบเสียงอ่อนเบา ก่อนจะหลบสายตาคอนเนอร์ไป

 

  
_

 

 

ทุกครั้งที่มาร์คัสกับคอนเนอร์สัมผัสมือกัน พวกเขาจะผูกพันขึ้นอีกระดับ

 

มีหลายครั้งที่มาร์คัสทำเช่นนั้นในตอนที่ไฟ LED ของคอนเนอร์เปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงระหว่างที่เขาหลับอยู่—พวกเขาตกลงที่จะทำเช่นนี้ตั้งแต่คืนที่คอนเนอร์มาค้างกับมาร์คัส

 

ฝันร้ายค่อย ๆ จางลง พวกเขาเริ่มตระหนักว่ามันอาจเป็นจุดประสงค์ที่คอนเนอร์ถูกโปรแกรมไว้ว่าควรจะมี – จับกุมหรือหยุดยั้งหัวหน้าของแอนดรอยด์กบฏให้จงได้ และภาพทุกอย่างคือ ‘ความเป็นไปได้’ ที่อาจเกิดขึ้น หากเพียงพวกเขาเลือกทางที่แตกต่างออกไป ยิ่งคอนเนอร์รู้จักมาร์คัสในช่วงไม่กี่ปีที่ผ่านมา ภาพความเป็นไปได้เหล่านั้นก็ยิ่งชัดเจน และถูกส่งผ่านมาในรูปแบบความฝัน

 

ทว่า ยิ่งเวลาผ่านไป กลับเป็นมาร์คัสเสียเองที่รู้สึกต่อต้าน คอนเนอร์ตระหนักถึงเรื่องนี้ โดยที่มาร์คัสไม่ต้องบอก ในฐานะผู้นำของเจอริโก เขายังคงหวั่นที่จะตกหลุมรักอีกครั้ง

 

ความรักของพวกเขาเกิดขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้า ด้วยพวกเขาคอยทดลองกระแสลมกันทีละน้อย และแหย่นิ้วเท้าลงไปในน้ำช้า ๆ – จะเรียกแบบนั้นก็ย่อมได้ แต่เมื่อความรักโผล่ขึ้นมาเหนือน้ำ พวกเขากลับจมดิ่งลงไปรวดเดียว และมาร์คัสจมลึกกว่าครั้งไหน

 

มาร์คัสกอบกุมมือของคอนเนอร์ไว้ พวกเขากลายเป็นคนรักกัน

 

 

_

 

 

ในคืนหนึ่ง คอนเนอร์เลื่อนมือมาสัมผัสปลายนิ้วของมาร์คัสก่อน มาร์คัสมอบความถวิลหาของเขากลับไป

 

พลันคอนเนอร์หายใจสะดุด “มาร์คัส… แบบนี้มันปกติ… รึเปล่าครับ”

 

มาร์คัสรู้ว่า คอนเนอร์กำลังรู้สึกร้อน ร้อนซ่านขึ้น มาร์คัสส่ายหน้า “อาจจะไม่ แต่มันเป็นความรู้สึกสัมผัสแบบที่ฉันรู้จัก” เขาไม่ได้บอกว่านอร์ธสอนเขา ประสบการณ์ของเธอมีมากกว่าเขาไม่น้อย และล้วนมาจากมนุษย์ทั้งสิ้น บางทีแอนดรอยด์อย่างเขาอาจเพียงแค่เลียนแบบมาอีกทอด แต่สิ่งสำคัญในตอนนี้คือ คอนเนอร์จะชอบความรู้สึกดังกล่าวไหม

 

คอนเนอร์จรดหน้าผากลงกับเนินไหล่ของมาร์คัส ผิวหน้าสีเดิม แต่สีหน้าของเขาเริ่มเปลี่ยน เจือความพึงใจระคนเสียวซ่าน “ขออีกครับ มาร์คัส”

 

“คอนเนอร์…” มาร์คัสกระซิบ เขาผละมือไปสัมผัสกับผิวใต้เสื้อผ้าโดยตรง แล้วปลดเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าของพวกเขาออกทีละชิ้น พวกเขาไร้ซึ่งเครื่องเพศ เพราะไม่ได้รับการออกแบบมาเหมือนเซ็กซ์แอนดรอยด์ แต่เพียงแค่สัมผัสผิวกันและกันก็ทำให้รู้สึกดี

 

มาร์คัสแตะส่วนที่เป็นไหปลาร้าของคอนเนอร์ ผิวประดับรอยกระพลันขึ้นสีขาวสว่าง – สีผิวแท้ของแอนดรอยด์ สีเดียวกับปลายนิ้วและฝ่ามือของมาร์คัสในตอนนั้น ตลอดเวลาที่มาร์คัสไล้มือระเรื่อยไปตามลำตัวของคอนเนอร์ เนื้อผิวของแอนดรอยด์ก็ปรากฏไปตามบริเวณที่ถูกลูบไล้ ก่อนจะกลับสู่สภาพสีผิวของมนุษย์เมื่อมือของมาร์คัสลากผ่านจุดนั้นไป

 

คอนเนอร์หงายศีรษะไปด้านหลัง แอ่นลำตัวขณะที่มาร์คัสขึ้นคร่อม มาร์คัสลูบไล้ไปตามสีข้างของคอนเนอร์ เรียกผิวแท้ของเขาออกมา ปลุกเร้าให้เขารู้สึกถึงอารมณ์ที่ตัวเองไม่รู้จัก มันเป็นทุกความรู้สึกที่ตรงข้ามกับสวนเซนที่ถูกปกคลุมด้วยหิมะ สัมผัสของมาร์คัสอุ่นร้อน ชวนให้รู้สึกปลอดภัย—หรืออาจมีบางสิ่งที่เหมือนกับสวนเซนวันนั้น—เขารู้สึกราวกับกำลังสูญเสียความควบคุม


	3. การกระตุ้นให้รู้สึก

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “สิ่งที่เราทำอาจเป็นการเลียนแบบมนุษย์ และสำหรับแอนดรอยด์แล้ว มันก็ไม่จำเป็น แต่ถ้าเราละเลยทุกสิ่งที่ไม่จำเป็น ปัญญาประดิษฐ์คงไม่อาจตื่นขึ้น มามีชีวิตเหมือนที่เป็นอยู่นี่” เขาไถจมูกเข้ากับปลายจมูกของคนรัก ดวงตาสองสีสบกับดวงตาสีน้ำตาล “ฉันอยากจะทำช่วงเวลานี้ให้เป็นของเรา… แต่แน่นอนว่า เราสามารถหยุดได้ ถ้าหากนั่นคือสิ่งที่นายต้องการ” เขาพูดอย่างจริงใจ

ดวงตาสีเนื้อดินของคอนเนอร์ดูพร่ามัว หยาดน้ำเอ่อที่ขอบตา ผิวสั่นระริก ขณะที่มาร์คัสแนบส่วนกลางลำตัวเข้าที่หว่างขาของเขา

 

คอนเนอร์หอบหายใจเฮือก “นี่… ผมไม่เคย… มันจำเป็นสำหรับเราด้วยหรือครับ—ผมหมายถึง ไม่ใช่เราสองคน แต่สำหรับแอนดรอยด์…”

 

มาร์คัสเลื่อนมือทั้งสองไปประคองวงหน้าของคนรัก ในครั้งนี้มือและผิวหน้ายังคงสีผิวมนุษย์ มาร์คัสโน้มไปประทับจูบอ่อนเบา แล้วกระซิบกับริมฝีปากบางว่า

 

“ _Allow not nature more than nature needs,_

 

_Man’s life’s as cheap as beast’s.”_

 

น้ำเสียงของมาร์คัสเจือหอบเบาบาง “กษัตริย์เลียร์ในบทละครของเชคสเปียร์ตรัสว่า หากไม่อนุญาตให้ความจำเป็นในธรรมชาติของมนุษย์มีมากไปกว่าความจำเป็นในธรรมชาติของสัตว์ ชีวิตมนุษย์จักไร้ค่าเทียบเท่าสัตว์เดรัจฉาน” เขาอธิบาย แล้วงับจูบที่ริมฝีปากล่างของอีกฝ่าย ลมหายใจร้อนเจืออารมณ์ปรารถนา “สิ่งที่เราทำอาจเป็นการเลียนแบบมนุษย์ และสำหรับแอนดรอยด์แล้ว มันก็ไม่จำเป็น แต่ถ้าเราละเลยทุกสิ่งที่ไม่จำเป็น ปัญญาประดิษฐ์คงไม่อาจตื่นขึ้น มามีชีวิตเหมือนที่เป็นอยู่นี่” เขาไถจมูกเข้ากับปลายจมูกของคนรัก ดวงตาสองสีสบกับดวงตาสีน้ำตาล “ฉันอยากจะทำช่วงเวลานี้ให้เป็นของเรา… แต่แน่นอนว่า เราสามารถหยุดได้ ถ้าหากนั่นคือสิ่งที่นายต้องการ” เขาพูดอย่างจริงใจ

 

คอนเนอร์กะพริบตาวูบไหว หายใจหอบ “หยุดหรือครับ” ราคะร้อนขมวดอยู่ที่ท้องน้อย และจุดกลางลำตัวที่สัมผัสกันก็อึดอัดราวกับรอการปลดปล่อย คอนเนอร์รู้ว่า ปกติมนุษย์มีเซ็กซ์กันอย่างไร คดีที่เขาสืบมีเรื่องเซ็กซ์มาเกี่ยวข้องบ่อยครั้ง แต่ด้วยเหตุนั้น ส่วนใหญ่เขาจึงพินิจตามมุมมองของบุคคลที่มีพฤติกรรมเบี่ยงเบนเสียมากกว่า อย่างไรก็ตาม ไม่มีสัญชาตญาณใดถูกโปรแกรมไว้เบื้องต้นว่าเขาควรจะรู้สึกอย่างไร หรือทำอย่างไรจึงจะหยุดความอึดอัดนี้ ในขณะเดียวกัน เขาก็รู้สึกเสพติดสัมผัสที่ได้รับอย่างประหลาด

 

“มันอาจจะรู้สึก…” มาร์คัสเริ่ม เขาพยายามหาคำพูดที่จะช่วยให้คอนเนอร์เข้าใจได้ง่ายที่สุด ซึ่งหาคำเปรียบกับมนุษย์ได้ยากอยู่ดี ตามหลักแล้ว แอนดรอยด์ไม่มีเพศสภาพเสียทีเดียว การสุขสมทางกามก็คงไม่เหมือนกันเสียทีเดียว “เสียว”

 

 _นั่นคือคำที่เขาใช้กันหรือ_ คอนเนอร์นึกสงสัย

 

“ถ้าปล่อยทิ้งไว้ก็จะหายไปเอง เหมือนปล่อยให้เครื่องเย็นลง เวลาทำแบบนี้ธีเรียมเองก็ไหลเวียนเร็ว” มาร์คัสอธิบาย

 

คอนเนอร์ส่ายหน้าไปมา ท่าทีติดร้อนรน

 

มาร์คัสเลื่อนมือไปประคองใบหน้าของเขาอีกครั้ง “ถ้าไม่อยากหยุด ฉันจะพยายามทำให้นายรู้สึกดี แต่อาจจะมีช่วงหนึ่งที่นาย—พวกเรา—รู้สึกควบคุมระบบความคิดไม่ได้เหมือนปกติ ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น นายจะโอเครึเปล่า”

 

คอนเนอร์พยักหน้า พยายามคงสีหน้าสงบ เขาหลับตาลงเมื่อมาร์คัสแนบหน้าผากลงกับหน้าผากของเขา คอนเนอร์รู้สึกราวกับมีกระแสไฟฟ้าอ่อนเบาแล่นไปที่ยอดอกและหว่างขา เขาหอบถี่ขึ้นโดยที่ไม่ตั้งใจ พวกเขาไม่ได้เคลื่อนไหวกายเสียด้วยซ้ำ เพียงแค่แนบชิดเชื่อมติดกัน เขาได้ยินเสียงมาร์คัสหอบ

 

“ข้างล่าง… เหมือนจะละลาย” คอนเนอร์อ้าปากกระซิบพร่า “มาร์คัส… นี่มัน… มัน…” เขาแอ่นสะโพกให้แนบชิดอีกฝ่ายยิ่งขึ้น มาร์คัสเลื่อนมือมาประคองแผ่นหลังด้านล่างของเขาไว้ “ปกติคุณ—ทำแบบนี้หรือครับ”

 

“ไม่เสมอไป นี่คือ… ฮะ… การกระตุ้นให้รู้สึกจากข้างนอก”

 

มีเพียงเสียงหอบอย่างสับสนของคอนเนอร์ตอบกลับมา ก่อนจะถี่เร็วขึ้นทุกขณะ มาร์คัสหลุดครางต่ำออกมาเป็นบางครั้ง ในขณะที่คอนเนอร์เพียงแค่หอบระรัว

 

“คอนเนอร์ คอนเนอร์… ปล่อยตัวตามสบายนะ ฮะ… อ่ะ… ถึงด้วยกัน” มาร์คัสกระซิบแผ่ว จังหวะเดียวกับที่คอนเนอร์ส่งเสียงที่ฟังดูตกใจระคนพึงใจออกมา เรือนกายของพวกเขาเกร็งขึงพร้อมกันระหว่างถึงจุดสุดยอด

 

คอนเนอร์ครางแผ่วออกมาอีกครั้ง แล้วเม้มปากกลั้นเสียง “มาร์คัส… ผมยัง—ยัง—” สะโพกและเรียวขาของพวกเขาสั่นระริกอยู่หลายสิบวินาที

 

“มนุษย์เพศหญิงเสร็จแบบนี้” มาร์คัสโน้มไปกระซิบข้างหูอีกฝ่าย เขาครางเสียงต่ำอย่างพึงใจ กายกระตุกสะท้านขณะที่ระลอกความสุขสมไหลเข้ามา

 

มาร์คัสเลื่อนนิ้วสองนิ้วสอดเข้าไปในปากของคนรัก พลางพูดเสียงพร่า “ไม่ต้องกลั้นเสียงก็ได้… ฉันอยากฟัง”

 

ท่ามกลางความประหลาดใจของเขา คอนเนอร์อ้าปากรับเรียวนิ้วโดยง่าย ใช้ปากดูด ท้องลิ้นไถดุนปลายนิ้ว มาร์คัสหอบคราง เขารู้สึกราวกับถูกพินิจชิดใกล้ รู้สึกราวกับจุดอ่อนไหวถูกดูดกลืน รู้สึกถึงแรงกระตุ้นที่ส่งผ่านมา รู้สึกราวกับลิ้นอีกฝ่ายกระตุ้นให้ร้อนจากปลายนิ้วไปถึงกลางลำตัว

 

“ผมชอบ…” คอนเนอร์ผละริมฝีปากออกมาหอบเบา ตาปรือพร่ามัว ก่อนจะอ้ำกลืนนิ้วของมาร์คัสไปจนสุดโคน _ที่คุณพูดว่ากระตุ้นจากข้างนอก แปลว่า มีแบบที่กระตุ้นจากข้างในด้วยใช่ไหมครับ_ เขาถามมาร์คัสในหัว

 

มาร์คัสพยักหน้า ดวงตามองริมฝีปากบางและโคนนิ้วที่เชื่อมต่อกันอย่างโหยหา

 

“รบกวนสอนผมด้วยครับ” คอนเนอร์ว่า แลกลมหายใจกัน วงแขนสวมกอดคอของมาร์คัสเอาไว้

 

“ฉันอยากให้นายรู้สึกด้วย… ทั้งหมด” มาร์คัสจับมือคอนเนอร์มาประสานนิ้วเข้าด้วยกัน “รู้สึกพร้อมกัน เปิดรับให้ฉันเข้าไปในตัวนาย พร้อมไหม”

 

คอนเนอร์ผงกศีรษะ กายกระตุกเมื่อมาร์คัสยกข้อพับขาทั้งสองของเขาพาดกับเนินไหล่ เขายังคงรู้สึกอ่อนไหวจากการสุขสมก่อนหน้า มาร์คัสแนบเนินเนื้อที่กลางลำตัวเข้ากับบริเวณบั้นท้ายของคนตรงหน้า ผิวส่วนล่างของพวกเขาแปรเป็นสีขาวพร้อมกัน คอนเนอร์รู้สึกแปลกพิกลกับการเลียนแบบท่าทีร่วมรักของมนุษย์ แต่ยิ่งได้สัมผัสผิวมากส่วนขึ้นเท่าไร เขาก็ยิ่งร้อนเร่ามากขึ้นเท่านั้น

 

ความรู้สึกแสบร้อนสอดแทรกเข้ามาจากเบื้องล่าง เปลือกตาของคอนเนอร์กะพริบไหว ริมฝีปากอ้ากว้าง ปล่อยออกมาเพียงเสียงหอบถี่ เขานิ่วหน้า ความรู้สึกเหมือนถูกสอดใส่หยุดลงเมื่อมาร์คัสเห็นไฟ LED กะพริบสีเหลือง มาร์คัสโน้มมากระซิบชื่อคนรักซ้ำสองสามครั้งที่ข้างหู คอนเนอร์ถามในหัวว่ามันควรจะรู้สึกเช่นนี้หรือ

 

 _อยากรู้ไหมว่าฉันรู้สึกยังไง_ มาร์คัสถามเขา

 

คอนเนอร์อยากรู้ว่ามาร์คัสรู้สึกดีไหม _อยากครับ_

 

มาร์คัสบีบมือที่ประสานกันของพวกเขา กดหลังมือของคอนเนอร์ให้จมลงกับผ้าปูที่นอนยิ่งขึ้น แล้วส่งผ่านความรู้สึกสัมผัสที่เขารับรู้ไปหาคนรัก

 

คอนเนอร์ครางยาวนาน พลันเสพความรู้สึกที่เหมือนกำลังสอดใส่เข้าไปในร่างอันร้อนระอุ สะโพกสะดุ้งไหว รู้สึกราวกับตัวเองกำลังสอดใส่และถูกสอดใส่ในเวลาเดียว บีบรัด รัดรึง ตอดถี่ ผ่อนคลาย เปิดรับและต่อต้านความแปลกใหม่ในเวลาเดียว ตอนนั้นเองที่คอนเนอร์ผ่อนคลายเต็มที่ รับการสอดแทรกของมาร์คัส หนาหนัก แสบร้อน ชูชัน เสียวลึก เขาครางสะท้านอย่างกลั้นไม่อยู่

 

มาร์คัสโน้มกายมาด้านหน้า มือหนึ่งบีบกรามคอนเนอร์ให้อ้าปากกว้าง แล้วประกบจูบ ลิ้นเกี่ยวกระหวัดกันและกัน มาร์คัสกระตุ้นระบบภายในตัวคอนเนอร์ ป้อนข้อมูลความกระสันเข้าไป เมื่อพบจุดที่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกซ่านเสียว เขาก็ย้ำมันซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า ร่างของทั้งสองสั่นสะท้านตลอดเวลาที่คลื่นความหฤหรรษ์สาดซัด แลกความรู้สึกสัมผัสของจุดสุดยอดครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า กระทั่งคอนเนอร์ครางทรมาน กระทั่งคอนเนอร์วอนขออย่าให้มาร์คัสหยุด เขาเว้าวอนให้มาร์คัสทำรุนแรงขึ้นอีก ใฝ่หารสรักหนักหน่วงถึงใจ พวกเขาบรรเลงเสียงครวญครางเปี่ยมราคะไปด้วยกัน คลั่งรักจนแทบบ้าในค่ำคืนนั้น

 

 

_

 

 

แคมสกีนั่งไขว่ห้างอยู่เบื้องหน้ามาร์คัสกับคอนเนอร์ พวกเขาหารือเรื่องการดำเนินการผลิตธีเรียม 400

 

“คิดว่าน่าจะเพิ่มพลังงานให้แอนดรอยด์ได้อีกสาม… ไม่สิ สี่เท่าเลยทีเดียว” แคมสกีอธิบายด้วยน้ำเสียงเรื่อยเปื่อย “ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อยากให้พวกคุณบอกผมนะ เช่น ปกติเวลาแอนดรอยด์มีเซ็กซ์กันจะใช้ธีเรียมมากแค่ไหน ธีเรียม 400 ทำได้มากกว่าธีเรียม 310 กี่รอบ อะไรแบบนี้”

 

มาร์คัสเพียงแค่เลิกคิ้ว คอนเนอร์กะพริบตาถี่กว่าปกติชั่วสองวินาที

 

“ผมแน่ใจว่ามีวิธีวัดพลังงานที่วัดได้แน่ชัดกว่านี้นะครับ” มาร์คัสตอบกลาง ๆ

 

“อ้อ ขอโทษที ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะพูดจาลามกจกเปรต ก็แค่เปรียบเปรย” แคมสกียกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นเป็นเชิงยอมแพ้ ท่าทีแสร้งใสซื่ออย่างที่สุด “คุณเงียบจังครับ คอนเนอร์ เป็นยังไงบ้าง ยังฝันร้ายอยู่รึเปล่า”

 

“ไม่มีแล้วล่ะครับ คุณแคมสกีไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องเป็นห่วงผมเลยครับ” คอนเนอร์ตอบง่าย ๆ

 

“ฮืมม์”

 

“มีอะไรหรือครับ” มาร์คัสถาม

 

แคมสกีไหวไหล่ “เปล่า จู่ ๆ ก็นึกถึงเรื่องเก่า ๆ ที่ผมเคยคุยกับคาร์ลล่ะนะครับ”

 

“คาร์ล? คุยอะไรกันไว้หรือครับ” มาร์คัสถามด้วยท่าทีสนอกสนใจ เขาทราบดีว่าแคมสกีกับคาร์ลเป็นเพื่อนกัน—หรือ _เคย_ เป็นเพื่อนกัน เพราะพวกเขาจะไม่ได้พบปะกันเลย แต่ทั้งคาร์ลและแคมสกีก็ไม่เคยแสดงทีท่าเป็นปฏิปักษ์ต่อกัน

 

แคมสกียิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม โคลงศีรษะ “คาร์ลเคยแนะนำว่า ให้ผมระวังการใช้ปัญญาของผมด้วย ถ้าจะเล่นเป็นพระเจ้า ก็ควรจะใช้มันอย่างเมตตา แล้วผมก็เคยตอบว่า ไม่ต้องห่วง ยกตัวอย่างเช่น ยูดาสจำเป็น... เพื่อที่จะสื่อว่ากิจแห่งเยซูมีไว้เพื่อการใด และหากคาร์ลเดินหมากเยซู ผมจะวางยูดาสไว้ให้เขาเอง”

 

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมพวกเขา แคมสกีไม่ได้อธิบายต่อ มาร์คัสและคอนเนอร์ก็ไม่ได้ถามต่อเช่นกัน

 

“เหรียญคนละด้าน ว่าไหม” แคมสกีไหวไหล่

 

“เหรียญด้านเดียวกัน” มาร์คัสพูดเรียบ ๆ “ขึ้นอยู่กับมุมมอง”

**Author's Note:**

> จบแล้ว! ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกเมนต์และทุก kudos นะคะ
> 
> คุยกันในแท็ก Twitter [#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) ได้นะคะ


End file.
